


Winter Festival

by charmtimesthree



Series: Wild Lands [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Other, but i took betas out because they dont do anything, but theyre not romantic except for the ones tagged, fluffy!!!!, serious and heavy mpreg if it squicks you out don't even walk in here plz, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmtimesthree/pseuds/charmtimesthree
Summary: The Winter festival is meant to bring the clans together before everyone disperses for winter. Although Viktor finds a very cute and warm omega to fawn over, he isn't sure what that means for him. Them.Viktor had never had to worry about an omega before, had never felt such protectiveness and responsibility crowd out his desire to return home and get back to life with his family and responsibilities. It's all new and overwhelming and Yuuri makes it so, so easy to ignore the responsibilities of his own people.(Part of a Series)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thanks for reading this! <3
> 
> I'm so excited to know what you think of this first chapter. So although there isn't very much going on right now the next update will happen very soon so please bookmark!
> 
> Also please note that there is full frontal mpreg

The air was thick with pheromones, too thick to breathe without inhaling someone’s arousal and intent. The winter festival was reserved for of-age adults who’d gone through their rites and were looking to get pregnant.

That was the whole point, advancing a clan’s lineage while avoiding interbreeding. It also allowed omegas to size up different alphas for possible mates without committing to a relationship or courtship.

Viktor flicked his chin in irritation as another well-meaning person joined the conga line of people walking on Yakov’s heels, vying for attention. All of these people were older, on the look out for appealing matches for the omegas in their care.

“This is why I never come,” muttered Viktor.

Yakov contained a pleased smirk. “Is your neck hurting?”

Viktor snorted and was forced to bow as another elder approached him and placed an invitational necklace around his neck. “You don’t _need_ me here, Yakov. You already have Yuri and Georgi here. How come you let Mila stay home?! Lilia was going to show me how to work with gold.”

“She’s just bluffing. Why do you even want to learn gold? It’s useless.”

Viktor sighed, unwilling to get into _that_ argument again. “Can I go take a nap now?”

“Yes, fine, let’s go back. But you need to choose at least a couple of omegas to have lunch with. I’m serious. If you don’t I’ll withhold my own gift.”

“Your own... gift?” Curiosity piqued, Viktor barely blinked as _another_ necklace was thrown over his head. He shifted the growing stack so he could talk without inhaling omega spume.

“Go have lunch with a few omegas, please Viktor.” Yakov turned to the alpha. “You get to practice your craft for the rest of your life, but you’re only fertile for a limited time.”

“So?”

“So?!” Yakov growled, “So I want to see you spread yourself before I get too old to travel. I want to see younglings with your features and brains! Maybe you can apprentice one too.”

Viktor hummed, he hadn’t thought about that. It would be important to keep Lilia, now his, craft alive. “That’s true. But then how do I know the youngling will be smart enough? Yuri is smart enough and look at how _that_ turned out.”

“Which is why you should accept several omegas. Having many pups with your genes will improve chances in having at least one or two attach themselves to our clan.”

“So it’s all about legacy,” muttered Viktor in irritation.

“For me? Absolutely.” Yakov looked unconcerned with Viktor’s scowl. “Find your own reason for wanting to see children of your own body.”

“I have no reason.”

“Then find an omega who’s pretty enough for your dick to get hard,” snapped Yakov, “Now get out of my sight, get Yuri out here.”

Viktor kept his snarl contained deep in his throat, ducking into the small tent that he shared with several other alphas from Yakov’s clan. “Yuri. You’re up.”

The young alpha stared at Viktor’s neck in obvious envy. “I think your dick’s gonna fall off by the end of the festival.”

Despite his sour mood, Viktor grinned. “Gods, I wish. Then Yakov could stop hounding me about impregnating omegas. Good luck.”

Yuri nodded nervously, “Thanks.”

Viktor pried the several pounds of ceramics, glass beads, and precious stones from his neck and half-heartedly went through them, giving each necklace a cursory smell. Several were outright odorous to him and he pitched those into a clay pot for the material to neutralize the smell.

A few of the necklaces had delicate, tender smells, indicating omegas who were attending the festival for the first time and were nervous. He set those gently aside for further consideration. He didn’t want to be rude. First time omegas were so _cute_ , he’d seen several peeking out from brightly colored tents, his heart melting at their wide and eager eyes.

Maybe one of those...

The remaining necklaces were quite enticing and Viktor couldn’t deny that he reacted positively. He chose a one first-time omega and one experienced omega, just to shut Yakov up. Because the thought of seeing an omega swell with his children brought no feelings of pride at all. Maybe he just hadn’t found the correct scent.

But just thinking about searching the whole fair for one good fuck made Viktor nauseous.

After thoroughly working through both piles set the rest into the clay pot and settled down for a nap.

“Vitya. Up.”

He groaned and yawned. “Is it dinner time?”

“Almost. I thought you and I could do another walk around.”

“Nooo,” moaned Viktor, “I already chose two. Just let me do those and be done with the festival.”

“Absolutely not,” said Yakov firmly, “You haven’t seen the pile of gifts you’ve gotten.”

“What about Georgi?”

“We went for a walk already.”

Viktor rolled onto his stomach, embarrassed at the hard-on, but the pervasive smell of hopeful omegas made it impossible for him to be completely soft. Thank the good earth for long tunics. “If you insist.”

“I do.”

After combing his hair back into place and tugging on a bearskin jacket, Viktor stepped out of the private room he shared with Yuri and Georgi, jaw dropping to the floor at the pile of gifts.

“See what I mean?” Yakov puffed up proudly, “You were a good investment.” The joke rankled Viktor but he couldn’t really be angry. He rolled his eyes and stepped outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I'm STAGGERED at the number of messages??? Thank you??? I'm crying?????  
> I got excited to give some world building this time!  
> I'll answer all of your lovely messages right after I post this and reread it to make sure there aren't any typos. <3!!

Viktor shivered further into his jacket, disliking the cold fall air. “Can we make this quick? I don’t appreciate being whored around by my sire.”

Chuckling, Yakov slipped his hand into the crook of Viktor’s arm. It gentled Viktor’s icy demeanor, to have an old alpha leaning on him.

“Those are the two you’ve chosen?” Yakov’s eyes flickered to the necklaces hanging on Viktor’s neck.

“Yes. They have nice scents,” admitted Viktor, fingering the plainer necklace. It was just a leather thong with small decorated metal studs. Yakov frowned, squinting at the other which was several loops of braided animal hair and feathers fluttering at different intervals.

“Both are plain.”

Simple or plain necklaces indicated one of two things: a small, poor clan or a family with a short lineage without the resources to invest in gifts.

Viktor grit his jaw, “You said choose two omegas and I have. What does it matter what the necklaces look like? _You_ were the one who wants pups for lineage, then what does it matter if the omega’s clan is wealthy?”

“Maybe you’ll find another,” said Yakov quietly, “Viktor I didn’t mean for you to—”

“Nevermind,” interrupted Viktor, “Let’s just go. Gods it’s horribly cold. We’ll have a terrible winter if autumn has barely passed yet it feels like this! Do you think it will snow soon?”

“I suppose it might,” replied Yakov, subdued. “Those that study the weather have said so.”

They set off in uncomfortable silence which warmed and melted the longer they walked. It was impossible to remain in a sour mood when the air was almost smoky with the smell of fertile omegas and alphas.

Despite being given almost a score of more necklaces, Viktor enjoyed walking around with the old alpha because he liked watching Yakov gossip with everyone the old alpha knew. And Yakov knew a lot of people.

“Wait for me here, my boy. I want to greet a couple of friends.” Yakov disengaged from Viktor’s arm and ambled over to a group of elders standing over the embers of a dying fire.

Besides the primary purpose for omegas to be impregnated, the winter festival was used to trade goods, create connections, and for people to transfer clans without making long, perilous journeys across the land. Viktor walked from stall to stall, admiring the crafts of different clans.

As he was turning from a pottery stall to a metalwork vendor, Viktor sneezed three times in quick succession. And then he almost choked as his mouth filled with saliva. He was... drooling?

Viktor discretely wiped at his nose and mouth before realizing what caused the reaction. He approached a dark-skinned alpha wearing a long and heavy coat of sealskin. “Excuse me.”

“Hi! I’m Phichit. Chulanont.”

“Viktor. Nikiforov.” Feeling stupid and with his mouth sloshing with more thick saliva, Viktor fumbled with his next words. “You... One of your necklaces. It’s—”

Phichit grinned, he was wearing three different and very distinct necklaces. “Go ahead. I’m not the jealous type.” He tipped his neck to the side.

Gingerly, Viktor bent forward, careful not to touch Phichit. The first necklace smelled like grass and lemon, uninteresting. Viktor didn’t have to smell the third necklace, the second necklace made his knees go weak and he felt himself growl in appreciation at the heady smell of an unknown flower.

“That one. The one that’s embroidered with birds.”

Phichit touched it, the necklace was fashioned as a broad choker with tiny needlework that must have taken days to complete, it was perfection. Momentarily, Viktor forgot about the omega behind the necklace and just admired the hard work.

“This one? It’s from the Katsuki clan. You’ll know right away which one because the tent is embroidered too.”

Viktor whirled away, running back to Yakov’s tent. Hurriedly he created a bundle out of a thick white rabbit pelt and a handful of metal beads he made a year ago. He threw in a loaf of dark, rye bread.

Now that Viktor’s nose was primed with the omega’s smell, he could easily pick it out of the air. The festival wasn’t _that_ big for him to lose such a smell, his mouth continued to water and a sharp buzzing started in the back of his head.

He followed the Katsuki omega’s scent to the outer edge of the festival.

Phichit was right, he picked out the tent from afar off because it was also embroidered with huge curling beasts with large white teeth. Ignoring the enticing smell that was hooking tendrils into Viktor’s skull, he closely inspected the needlework of several beasts. They were all well-made but clearly done by different people.

Probably the omega’s close family members.

“They’re beautiful, no? My Yuuri did these two.” An older woman, also an omega, stroked two bright green beasts decorating the tent flaps.

“Ah... Yes. Very beautiful. I’m here... I wish to...” Oh gods, this was going terribly. “Here. This is for—” Viktor had to swallow down the slosh of saliva.

“Don’t be nervous, dear.” Viktor could swear she was the omega’s mother, her scent was similar. “Everyone is welcome.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to the good stuff!! We get to meet Yuuri who's wondering where the hell viktor came from!  
> :))  
> Thank you SO MUCH for the kind messages, it's so fun to read them!!!! <3

“Which omega did you follow here?” asked the woman. “There are several from my clan. You may call me Hiroko.”

“Viktor. Nikiforov clan. And thank you. The one who made the embroidered necklaces, with the yellow birds. It’s beautiful!”

Hiroko’s gentle smile transformed into one of delight and she gave Viktor a cursory once-over. “I think  he’s with the others.” She led him past the tent without going inside to an open area with a large campfire in the center and several people sitting around it, eating a mid-morning meal.

“Ah! There’s Hiroko. With an alpha!” An omega turns, broad smile on her face.

Four pairs of eyes snap to them and Viktor does his best not to puff up. He might anyway. A little.

Before Hiroko can say anything, the same omega interrupts. “Oh let him guess, aunt! _Please_.”

Hiroko chuckles and pats Viktor’s shoulder. “It’s up to you dear.”

“Sounds fun.” Viktor steps forward and takes the first hand offered him, giving the wrist a cursory scent, wary of Hiroko watching him closely.

He lets the hand go and takes the next, he’s greeted with a pleasant smell but no. It’s not the scent that had him in a tizzy. He’s down to the last two. One of them squeals and takes off, laughing.

“Don’t mind Kenjirou, he’s not even sure he wants to participate.”

Viktor carefully regards the omega in front of him, soft brown eyes and darker messy hair. “May I?”

The omega glances at Hiroko and Viktor’s heart rate spikes, it has to be this one.

“Are you sure?” He frowns, as if Viktor’s somehow lost his way to another omega.

“Just give him your hand!” One of the other omegas yelled in frustration.

Lips pursed, but he stretches a trembling hand out.

Viktor slides his fingers over the soft wrist, pressing his open mouth onto the calloused palm.

 _Yes, yes yes yes._ Viktor inhaled again, just to enjoy the thick, heady scent of flowers that made him swoon. “It’s you.”

The other omegas were shrieking in delight, hooting and yelling. Viktor paid them no attention.

“I’m Viktor. Nikiforov.”

“Yuuri. F-follow me.”

Viktor trailed after Yuuri, heart in his throat. He reached out to catch at the ends of the sash fluttering after Yuuri.

They walked silently to the tent with the embroidered beasts, Viktor realizing this must be Yuuri’s family tent.

“I’ll have some snacks out in a minute,” promised Hiroko, leaving them alone.

“Thank you.” Viktor ducked inside and found himself almost knocked out by the sheer power of the omega’s scent. He followed Yuuri to a low table, sitting opposite of each other.

“It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for visiting.” Yuuri kept his focus on the table, fastidiously rearranging the little plates of food Hiroko brought out moments later.

“The pleasure is all mine.” It was difficult to breathe, the omega before him looked so delicate and yet... that must not be the case. Viktor knew this clan was from the island chains, that was a hard life.

They sat awkwardly for a few moments before Yuuri remembered himself.

“Please. Enjoy yourself.” Yuuri’s motions were jerky, betraying his nervousness as he motioned towards the food.

“Thank you.” Viktor chewed on one of the bites of food and squealed in delight. “Is this pork?!”

Yuuri’s face brightened, a smile breaking through his nervousness. “It is. Do you like it? We’ve started keeping pigs and my dad’s determined to make a business of it.”

“It’s delicious! How can you keep the beasts? It’s impossible to tame them, at least my sire’s tried and failed.”

Yuuri wagged his head playfully, “Family secret.”

“Well your family secret is delicious. Do you have a stall?”

“We will.” Yuuri’s growing blush drained, leaving him pale and sick-looking.  “If I can find at least one alpha who will give me their seed.”

Taken aback, Viktor took another piece of pork into his mouth, savoring the fat melting on his tongue. “I wouldn’t worry about that. You’ve already given one necklace to Phichit.” Silently he added himself to the count but it would be up to Yuuri to invite him.

“Oh!” Yuuri looked at him closely, “Are you also friends with him? He’s a childhood friend of mine. Phichit’s only doing this out of some sort obligation.” Yuuri waved his hand in dismissal.

Viktor eyed Yuuri. “Then he won’t be giving you seed?”

“Oh, he keeps insisting he wants to—”

“You don’t want him?”

“Well that’s not it. I just don’t want to be pitied.” Yuuri is growing increasingly flustered, hands working into the thick material of his tunic.

“If he’s a childhood friend, shouldn’t you trust him to be honest with you? Or else how can you truly consider him a friend?” Viktor winces, realizing he’s just digging his fingers into a personal topic that’s none of his concern. “Sorry, I’m being incredibly rude, I get carried away easily.” Viktor shifts, ready to run out of the tent if the omega started hissing.

Yuuri fell silent and played with the fringed ends of his tunic. “It’s alright, I guess you’re right about Phichit. I just feel bad for wasting his time. Would you like some juice?”

Viktor relaxed a fraction, determined not to offend Yuuri or force his way into personal issues. “I would love some.”

Yuuri poured them both large cups, Viktor’s eyes catching on the delicate embroidery on his wrists.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri's 'date'.  
> :))))  
> Now we're getting to the good stuff!

“The embroidery is beautiful. Is that what your clan specializes in?”

“Huh? Oh, this. No.” Yuuri laughed at the thought. “We’re weavers and farmers. My dam, sire, sister, and I are the only ones who are good at embroidery.” The pride in his own work warmed Viktor all the way down to his toes.

“Well I’m in love with it,” he declared, “It’s so intricate and perfect. It’s a marvel! The necklaces are your work as well, I bet!”

“Ah yes.” Yuuri flushed, “I insisted on doing them all myself.”

“What techniques do you use? I’ve seen others attempt something similar but with poor results. It must also be your tools. I’m a metalworker myself—Here. I apologize, I should have given this to you right away but I got nervous.” Viktor touched his neck in apology. He handed over the package of rabbit pelt and other trinkets.

“Ooh.” Looking entranced, Yuuri ran his fingers through the soft fur, admiring the color.

“Go on,” encouraged Viktor, “Look through the other things.” Charmed by the color rising in Yuuri’s cheeks, he settled in to watch the omega open the gifts.

Yuuri admired the pelt and smoothed it over his lap before opening the large package of bread. The strong, yeasty smell barely started to escape before Yuuri wrapped it back up. “This looks so delicious, thank you. I think I’ll share it for dinner. Yum.”

Viktor squirmed happily but kept silent as Yuuri opened the packet of metal beads.

“ _Oh_ , these are _amazing_.” Yuuri made soft, inquisitive noises as he looked at the beads and Viktor almost crawled under the table to rest his head on Yuuri’s lap while he made those burbling noises in the back of his throat.

Instead, Viktor pinched the inside of his knee and stayed on his side of the table, reminding himself that even if they both wanted this it would be weeks until he could crawl into Yuuri’s nest and couple with the omega.

Yuuri broke through his thoughts. “These are so _small_. And _heavy._ How on earth?” Hungrily, Yuuri tapped the table. “How did you make these?” He rolled the beads between his fingers.

“Family secret,” teased Viktor, “You?”

“No secret,” said Yuuri with a grin, “Just lots of practice and hard work. Hm... I guess the techniques are sort of secret since we invented them. Oh! My father makes the needles so that is _his_ secret.”

Viktor laughed in delight, leaning on the table. “How long did it take you to make the bird necklaces? Ooh! Tell me about the beasts on the tent! Where did you find such a divine color???”

Their conversation winds through Yuuri’s explanation of the birds and beasts, at first he glosses over the topic, as if Viktor would get bored. With a little prodding, Yuuri really sinks into the topic, describing everything from who spun the thread to how they got the colors.

Viktor returned the favor by explaining his own metal-work techniques in excruciating detail, astounded with Yuuri’s perceptive questions. Yuuri was smart and intuitive, and he gasped appropriately when Viktor admitted his mentor was supposed to show him how to work with gold filigree without ruining the integrity and strength of the creations.

“I didn’t want to come but Yakov insisted and since he’s my sire...” Viktor shrugged helplessly, “Lilia, my mentor, withheld that knowledge as bait to encourage me to miss the festival.”

Yuuri wrinkled his nose, “I understand the importance of learning such a unique technique but why would she want you to miss the festival? Seems... pointed.”

Viktor sighed, “She probably was only doing it to make my sire angry. They are bonded but can’t live together without threatening to tear the whole clan apart.” Hastily, Viktor added, “But I’m sure she was only joking when she threatened to never show me the technique. She might withhold it for a while but... She’s proud and as her student I’m an extension of her even though she isn’t my dam or the like.”

“Hmm.” Yuuri chewed on a painted nail, forehead creased in thought.

They’re interrupted by a thin-faced woman. An alpha with sharp features. She stares at Viktor in disdain before turning away. “Yuuri—” She speaks to him in their native tongue instead of the common language, Yuuri listening raptly.

He sighed. “I need to walk around the festival.”

So the afternoon was over. Viktor had to consciously release the muscles in his back. Yuuri remains seated, staring at Viktor nervously, fingers still rolling the metal beads between his fingers. Slowly, he returns them to the leather pouch without saying anything.

It’s possible Yuuri enjoyed his company but doesn’t want to couple with him. It happens.

Viktor swallows his panic, keeps his composure. “I understand. I really enjoyed talking with you.” It’s borderline aggressive for him to say that, no matter how softly the words are spoken. He’s supposed to allow the omega to decide without interfering.

The woman growls, releasing a protective scent.

“Did you really?” Yuuri buries his fingers into the rabbit fur, looking over Viktor skeptically. “ _I_ did but...”

The alpha woman sighs. “Yuuri...” She then goes on a long rant, pointing at Viktor quite rudely. But Viktor couldn’t do anything even if he wanted to, he was under the hospitality of an omega and their family.

Yuuri stares at the alpha woman and then looks at Viktor. He slowly reaches into his tunic, pulling out a small leather roll, inside are six more of the embroidered chokers. “I want you to offer you my necklace, will you accept?”

“I would be honored.”

Yuuri smiles in wonder, as if he couldn’t believe that Viktor had accepted. He hands the necklace to the woman who smooths it against Viktor’s neck, tying the ends into a neat bow.

He is firmly lead back outside, the woman eyeing him. “Hmph. Nikiforov clan?”

When Viktor nods she seems pleased. “Lilia here this year?” She’s clearly disappointed at Viktor’s response.

Viktor slowly walks back to Yakov's, fingers on Yuuri’s necklace, lungs refilling with the paltry air from outside instead of the thick, alluring pheromones from Yuuri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little overwhelmed by all the amazing messages I've gotten. T.T  
> Thank you so much!!  
> Oh and I know some of you have noticed this is a series. That's because each part will be a different clans meeting :)

“Viktor! Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?”

“Late?” Before he entered Yuuri’s tent the sun had been high but now there was only the light of campfires.

“Well, at least you were with an omega,” muttered Yakov, eyeballing Viktor’s new necklace, “Which clan?”

“The Katsuki clan.”

Yakov hmphed in begrudging approval, “Which omega?”

“Yuuri.”

Yakov’s eyebrows rose several inches but despite Viktor’s prodding, wouldn’t say why he was so surprised, except to mutter,“He’s been absent for a few years. He was a great prospect.”

“Was?”

But Yakov clammed up until Yuri burst in, wearing six necklaces, his hunting gear, and clutching two bloody birds. It took the young alpha two seconds to catch Yuuri’s scent.

“Where are they?” asked Yuri huskily, eyes dilating.

“ _Yuuri_ is hosting a dinner in two days,” said Viktor with a flourish, “You can come and fight for his attention then.”

Later, once they’d eaten the birds and Yuri was busy cleaning the shimmery feathers, he cornered Yakov.

“Why don’t you want us to give Yuuri our attention?”

“Just don’t want you to waste your time. Make sure Yura doesn’t get too invested, will you?”

Viktor didn’t respond, Yakov’s words echoing almost identically to Yuuri’s about being a waste of time. It was troublesome.

Despite the fact that Yakov couldn’t be the only elder with these feelings, Yuuri’s tent was packed with drooling alphas during the dinner. Half didn’t bother reigning in their aroused scent.

Yuuri for his part looked serene as he stood right outside his tent to welcome them, the alpha woman next to him. “Welcome back.” Yuuri smiled brightly, “I don’t believe I introduced you to my sire, Minako.”

Viktor smiled at Minako who nodded at him. “It’s a pleasure. This is Yuri, we’re from the same clan.”

As was customary Yuuri extended a hand, allowing Yuri to take a cursory scent and confirm his interest in the omega. Viktor had already done that so he politely stayed back, acutely aware of Minako’s eyes on both he and Yuri.

“We can’t both have the same name,” said Yuri, scowling, “It’ll get confusing.”

Minako snorted but deferred to Yuuri. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t care. Mari would have given him a nickname or something.”

“We’ll figure it out later,” said Minako dismissively, “Go on inside. There are a few others yet to arrive.”

Phichit spotted them, waving them over to talk while they waited.

“So glad you came. And brought a friend!” Phichit grinned at Yuri. “Are you two related?”

“No. It was a near miss though,” joked Viktor, earning him a pinch from Yuri. Phichit chuckled.

The dinner was lively enough, despite the alpha woman seating him and Phichit at the far end of the rectangular table. Yuri got to sit right next to Yuuri, although there was a foot of space between their elbows.

“Relax,” whispered Phichit, “Minako knows we’re favored.”

“We are?” That was news to Viktor. Something in him bucked when one of the other alphas purposefully trailed his fingers down Yuuri’s arm. Next to him, Phichit hissed quietly as Yuuri jerked back from the unwanted touch, looking afraid.

“Well...” Phichit slowly relaxed when Minako hauled that alpha upright, hustling them out the door, “This dinner is to weed out those Yuuri definitely doesn’t like. Haven’t you ever...”

“No. I’ve never been to a festival. Busy.”

“Hm.” Phichit arched an eyebrow, “There would be people who would suspect you of being stuck up.”

Viktor exhaled, long and slow. “I suppose they would be partially correct. I never saw any reason to come.”

He met Yuuri’s eyes only a few times during the dinner, winking once which earned him a blush from the omega. As the dinner wore on, Yuuri’s dam and Minako asked a few more alphas to leave.

Shoulders hunched, the alphas departed.

There were several dinners hosted by Yuuri over the next two weeks and Viktor attended all of them, slowly creeping closer and closer to the center of the table. To his surprise, Yuri was never asked to leave either.

In addition to visiting Yuuri, Viktor also visited the two other omegas regularly. One of which Phichit was also visiting and seemed to favor especially.

“I’m thinking of courting him this coming summer,” confided Phichit while they were standing just outside Seung-gil’s tent, Phichit sported a new necklace from the omega. “Good luck!”

Viktor nodded and entered Seung-gil’s tent. He _still_ wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with the omega, despite the enticing aroma.

“Seung-gil. It’s lovely to see you again.”

 The omega smiled drily, “Likewise.”

After a few dinners and lunches with Seung-gil, Viktor had grown impressed with how good the omega, and clan in general, were at hunting and tracking. It seemed the gods had blessed them to be especially observant in that regard. Viktor enjoyed their talks, although it was difficult to keep the conversation going once the topic had been exhausted. Seung-gil was a man of few words.

After an hour, Viktor began excusing himself.

“Before you go. I want to request your presence for my coupling. You are an adequate specimen. And you are not unintelligent—”

“Thank you,” Viktor huffed.

“Don’t interrupt me. Here. I can only hope you will accept.”

Seung-gil held out an ermine fur necklace, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “My lineage isn’t long but my mother and her grandmother both are strong. I am strong too. I will carry strong children.”

Viktor’s gaze gentled, “Of course I accept. You honor me.”

“My elders will want to speak with yours as soon as possible. You don’t need to come visit anymore.”

“But what if I wish to?”

Seung-gil clenched his jaw, “Lunch every other day is my limit.”

Just to be obtuse, Viktor grinned brightly, “I’ll be here.” As he was walking out he heard Seung-gil heave a great sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get squicked out when fics ride the 18/legal age line so in this fic everyone is at least 20, but besides that age doesn't matter to the plot anyway.
> 
> Also some ppl freaked out over the pairings but the tags and first chapter explain what the winter festival is about. Multiple pairings and omegas looking to be pregnant. :s Only the tagged pairings are endgame/romantic. So please keep that in mind if you decide to keep reading.
> 
> What else can i say??? Uuumm, I'm so happy and excited that so many people like this fic. I didn't expect to get this type of response and Im a little overwhelmed but I hope you continue to enjoy reading this because I'm having a blast writing it! :D

The other omega Viktor had chosen was a tender little thing of just twenty that Yuri was also visiting. This omega’s initial necklace had been studded raw leather. The clan’s tent was plain woven cloth, waterproof but other than that sported no decorations. Yakov had complained at them for choosing omegas with such spotty lineage, though neither Yuri nor Viktor cared.

It took the omega, Otabek, a few days more than Seung-gil to ask for Viktor’s presence.

He held out a buttery soft leather necklace studded in semi-precious jewels. “You have been good company, and are a good man. Would you couple with me?”

“I’d be honored,” replied Viktor with a soft smile, he took off Otabek’s old necklace. Otabek’s fingers trembled as he fastened the new necklace around Viktor’s neck, and it hung just below the soft ermine one. “Have you asked Yuri yet?”

“No.” Otabek sighed. With his nerves soothed by Viktor’s acceptance, Otabek trembled in excitement instead, eyeing Viktor with renewed interest. “I’m not sure if he’ll accept.”

“I think he will.”

Otabek shook his head to hide his smile. “I better not waste time then. When do you think Yakov will come by to speak with my dam?”

“Soon, I’m sure.”

“I have another request.” Otabek squared his shoulders, settling in next to Viktor.

Viktor smiled, “What can I do for you?” He reached out at the same time Otabek did, touching the back of his hand.

“Will you couple with me first? Since this is my first time being here... I’d rather be guided by someone experienced.”

“Of course. I will also speak with Yuri if you wish, about what he should do.” Although Viktor had never been to the winter festival, he had laid with others. He’d even briefly courted someone but that had resulted in nothing except frustration.

Viktor bowed his head, fingers gently trailing over Otabek’s palm and wrist. “Then I will visit you tomorrow?”

“Please do. Although I want to walk around the food stalls.”

“Excellent! The Katsuki clan is offering a delicacy at their market stall, allow me to treat you.”

Otabek pretended to think about it.

“I’ll bring Yuri~.”

“How could I say no?”

.......

Viktor made himself attend the talks between Yakov and Seung-gil’s dam and aunts.

Although Yakov and Seung-gil’s family squabbled while he and Seung-gil ate an early lunch, the elders seemed to enjoy arguing about the terms of their coupling and when Viktor would get to meet any potential pups.

Yakov knew Viktor was greatly sought, so he _should_ have been able to haggle for expensive gifts in return for Viktor’s seed. But the damned boy wasn’t in it for the gifts he could rake in. Whatever pleasure Viktor found in the two poor omegas that he’d chosen to couple with was a mystery to Yakov.   

Perhaps it was only the animal pleasure of fucking a receptive omega without having to do the work of a courtship. Yakov glanced over at Viktor who wore the three necklaces of the omegas, listening attentively to Seung-gil and stroking the back of his hand. At this stage, the omega was usually comfortable with allowing the alpha to approach, and it was in the alpha’s best interest to have the omega comfortable with their scent and presence.

Viktor made sure Yakov and the Lee family were arguing loudly before turning to Seung-gil. “So do you already have children?”

“Just one with me,” said Seung-gil warmly, “She’s currently with my clan. Her older sister decided to live with her sire for a while to learn boat-making.” Seung-gil lowered his gaze, brows wrinkling. “Her sire is Katsuki clan, actually.” He looked critically at the embroidered choker Viktor wore. “Is that Yuuri’s?”

“Oh... Yes.” Viktor fidgeted, uncomfortable with talking about another omega.

“Good choice,” said Seung-gil lightly.

Viktor looked at him closely. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“Why would I?” asked Seung-gil archly, delicately biting into a piece of dried fruit, so Viktor let it go.

Yakov promised Viktor’s metal-working expertise in exchange for three sheep. Viktor sighed when he heard that, making Seung-gil smirk.

“We would like to meet the pup, if your family is so blessed,” said Yakov.

Seung-gil’s family and Yakov turned to look at them. “Of course the sire is welcome to visit.” Seung-gil’s dam looked at her son. “Add in a lesson in metal-working from your clan and we can offer long-term hospitality.”

Yakov looked at Viktor who gave a shrug. He didn’t care to be hosted by Seung-gil’s family, especially not if Phichit was already planning on courting the omega come summer, but it _was_ a nice favor to have tucked up his sleeve for the future.

“Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and amazing messages! We're almost halfway through this arc  
> and I'm so excited for you to read the next few chapter !!! :)))  
> Thank you again for reading, it means so much to me! <3

The talk with Otabek and his family was easier.

The omega kept his composure throughout the talks, despite a slight blush betraying his embarrassment as his dam and sire talked specifics with Yakov. Viktor held Otabek’s hand, reassuring him as best he could.

“We don’t require Viktor to remain for the night, but he may stay if he wishes.”

Yakov looked over at them.

Viktor looked at Otabek.

“I’ll play it by ear, if that’s okay. I’m not sure how I’ll feel.”

Viktor stroked his hand in encouragement, “That sounds reasonable. Just let me know.”

He and Otabek entertained themselves with a card game while the elders argued, until Viktor decided to tease him. Speaking in almost a whisper so he wouldn’t be overheard, Viktor asked. “So. Do you know what position you want?”

Otabek took a hard breath, his blush growing brighter. “I... I guess side-lying is easiest. What do you think?”

Viktor hummed, “You’re right, it is easiest, and most comfortable to sleep for both of us. But it’s a bit difficult to kiss.”

“Oh...” Otabek, reshuffled his hand of cards, “We don’t really kiss except for mated pairs.”

Viktor smiled warmly, “Like I said, let me know, I want you to feel comfortable.”

Eyes bright, Otabek nodded, “Thank you.”

Thankfully, since this was Otabek’s first time attending, there was no arguing about when Viktor would get to meet any pups. The omega would keep them indefinitely and it was at their discretion if they wanted to introduce the sire.

“Thank you for giving me this,” said Otabek softly, squeezing his hand, “I know you don’t usually attend.”

Meaning that Otabek had been told Viktor never attended, and maybe the person hadn’t been nice about it.

Viktor snorted. “I never saw a reason to. Yakov insisted it was time.”

“Yakov is your sire, correct? And... Lilia is Yuri’s sire?”

Thankfully, Yakov soon wraps up the negotiations before Otabek can ask about his dam, dragging Viktor out, just in time to attend dinner with Yuuri.

The walking phase of the festival was winding down and omegas were narrowing down their choices, true winter was coming and they had to be bedded down and back home before any large blizzards hit.

Viktor wondered if any alphas had been snubbed, usually those liked to cause trouble during the tail-end of the festival when everyone was in a tizzy to get home.

Since the Katsuki clan didn’t practice solitary dinners, Viktor had to share Yuuri’s time with Phichit and Yuri. He still looked forward to those warm dinners the most, especially because Minako always had to come in to hush their loud laughing.

Each dinner Viktor had a harder time resisting going around the table to take Yuuri into his arms. He wanted to snuggle up in Yuuri’s nest where it was all warm and cozy to sleep winter away, and perhaps, just _maybe_ , when they woke up Yuuri would be all round and heavy.

Those feelings frightened him, it was against custom to become attached. The festival, for those participating, was supposed to be about freely giving and then letting go.

Tonight’s dinner was different, Yuuri was quiet and jittery, his scent prompting Minako to check in on them more often than usual.

It was only when dinner was cleared away and Hiroko placed a carved wooden box in front of Yuuri, did Viktor realize why Yuuri was nervous.

Yuuri opened it slowly, glancing at them nervously. From the box he brought out a thick, cloth necklace. The black material shimmered and curled under Yuuri’s fingers. Unlike the previous necklace, this one is undecorated.

“Phichit?”

“Yes, Yuuri?” Phichit bats his eyelashes and sends the omega a few air kisses, making Yuuri giggle.

With the tension broken, Yuuri beckons him forward, “Would you share yourself with me?”

“You know I’ve been dying to,” replied Phichit, all seriousness, “I think you’ll be amazing.”

Those words soothed Yuuri and he tied the necklace, also a choker, around Phichit’s neck. Phichit stroked the material in wonder. “Yuuri... What _is_ this?”

“A new fabric I’ve been working on.”

“How on earth did you make this?!”

Yuuri laughed, “Go on. Minako is eager to get rid of all of you tonight.”

Phichit presses a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, squeezing his hands before leaving.

“Yuri.”

“Piggy,” deadpanned Yuri, but the facade breaks and he stumbles to kneel in front of Yuuri, also gasping at the material around his neck. “It feels like fur.”

“It’s not fur.”

Yuri looked like he wanted to call Yuuri a liar but held his tongue, kissing Yuuri’s other cheek. “Well, are you going to ask me or not?”

“Yura, will you give me babies?”

Yuri’s voice cracked with badly concealed laughter, “Just one baby.”

They grinned at one another and Yuuri fiddled with the last necklace, stroking the soft material.

“Viktor.” Yuuri whispered, patting his knee. Yuri pinched Viktor’s neck on his way out.

Viktor kneeled in front of Yuuri, entranced by his eyes, the soft brown shades that could be hard fire one second and then melt into adoration the next. “Yuuri...”

The necklace did feel like fur when Yuuri fastened it around his neck. The woven fibers are soft and rich on his skin, Yuuri’s fingers on his neck calloused and tender, Viktor closes his eyes at the sensation.

“Viktor. I want you to give yourself to me,” Yuuri’s hand cradled his cheek, “Will you be the last?”

Voice hoarse, Viktor could only lean in the warm touch. “I would do anything for you.”

Gaze warm, Yuuri said, “Then stay a little while more. I miss when you’re gone.”

“Ask me to stay even longer,” challenged Viktor, turning to kiss Yuuri’s palm.

“I would but it’s not summer yet.”

“Wow! How bold.”

Yuuri withdrew, hiding his face. But a small smile told Viktor it was alright.

Much too soon, Minako appeared and shooed him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing up the last chapter so now everyone (me mostly) can relax about not breaking schedule of posting every other day.  
> After finishing up winter festival I'm going to take a break to figure out the next part of the series which will be the spring gathering of clans.  
>  I'm very excited to share this with all of you!!! I hope you enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good stuff ☆⌒(≧▽° )

The mood of the festival turned from celebratory to focused, each family securing their space and tent so the omega in their care would be comfortable and feel safe enough to build a nest. That was the most difficult part, coaxing the omega into building a proper nest and accepting their chosen alphas when they were most vulnerable and sensitive. In the heat haze they might outright reject a suitor if they felt threatened.

The festival became hushed except for the sporadic cry of pleasure, and the pathways also emptied except for the solitary alpha walking to or from an omega’s tent. The strength and pungency of omega grew thicker, no one could walk around without an uncomfortable flush on their face and their blood running warm and fast.

Viktor visits Otabek first, politely only wearing the necklaces the omega had gifted him.

He slowly approaches the nest with the taste of rut potion still on his tongue, Otabek watches him warily as Viktor inches forward.

“Viktor?”

“I’m here,” he reassures quietly, his voice thick. “Pretty nest. Pretty.”

Eyes wide, Otabek reaches out to paw at his shoulder, Viktor drops his forehead on the lip of the nest, shuddering.

“Hmm,” Otabek pets his shoulder, runs his fingers against Viktor’s neck. “Want...nest?”

“You,” corrects Viktor, “Want you.”

“Yes.”  

Otabek is trembling when Viktor crawls over him, knees settling around Otabek’s hips.

“It’s okay,” soothed Viktor, despite the rut haze muddling his brain, “Feel okay?”

Otabek loops his arms around Viktor, nodding drunkenly, body slowly relaxing. “Yes,” he whispers. Then, in a moment of clarity, he sits up. “Here to... mate?”

Viktor sways forward, nodding. “Pups.”

“Pups...” Otabek’s gaze goes hazy again, but this time he hugs Viktor close. “I remember.”

Cool relief washes through Viktor and he hugs Otabek back.

He positions Otabek onto his side, settling in behind, tucking himself in close. Viktor takes his time stroking and touching the omega, melting him into a puddle.

Once Otabek was panting and had reached back to grip his hip, whining pitifully, Viktor mouthed along his neck. “Now?”

“Yes. _Yes._ ”

Viktor shifts a knee up for leverage, parting Otabek’s folds, easing himself into the thick warmth. They both gasp at the sensation, then everything is a blur of peaking pleasure, Otabek’s soft wet breaths and the intense rush of a knot.

Viktor tucks Otabek close to his chest, crooning and humming. Someone covers them with a blanket, giving them sips of water before leaving them to nap.

Viktor is woken by a series of intense shivers from Otabek, but they both settle back down to wait out the knot.

Once he’s able to stand on his own, Viktor is wiped down by gentle hands, given a meal and then hustled out of the tent.

Back in Yakov’s tent, Viktor sleeps the remainder of the day and night, humoring Yakov’s laughter and teasing the next morning. The rut potion lingers, making his dreams strange and heavy.

A few days later he approaches Seung-gil’s tent. They drink the potion while sitting at a table and once Viktor starts seeing Seung-gil eyeing him appreciatively, they move into the nest area. Seung-gil pushes Viktor close to the nest.

“In,” orders Seung-gil, climbing in after Viktor, trailing his hands down the alpha’s back. “Mm, yes.”

Viktor chuckles, not having to worry about frightening Seung-gil. He gets to watch Seung-gil strip naked and toss the skins around, adjusting the nest to some mysterious perfecting standard only omegas were privy to.

“You like nest?” says Seung-gil slowly, the heat haze making him soft and vulnerable.

Viktor face-plants into the warm and decadently soft skins, “Lovely,” he murmurs, snuggling down. Seung-gil worms his way under Viktor’s arm, the omega’s sweetened breath blowing into Viktor’s face, making him more confused and aroused.

“Good.”

 Seung-gil directs Viktor onto his knees to take him from behind, similar to the position with Otabek, but now Viktor had the force to drive forward.

He holds Seung-gil’s hand as they fuck, gripping the omega’s hip with the other and trailing kisses down the smooth back. He enjoys the pad of fat all omegas gain during winter, likes the warmth and give of it. Seung-gil remains silent throughout the whole thing except to grunt when Viktor knots him.

Seung-gil immediately falls asleep, cradled in Viktor’s arms, but Viktor doesn’t sleep, carefully watching for the shiver that wracks through Seung-gil, waking the omega up. Looking pleased with himself, Seung-gil kisses him softly. “Thank you.”

Viktor takes his cue to leave despite his knot not deflating all the way, he gently tugs it out and stumbles out of the tent, still damp from his wipe down and finishing off the food Seung-gil’s dam shoves into his hands. Viktor straightens his tunic as he tries to find his way back to Yakov’s tent through the lingering grip of the induced rut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important intermission!!
> 
> I'm amazed at how many of you enjoy the little details I add into the world. If you've sent me a message rest assured that I stared at it for a good minute in awe before I replied. Thank you! <3

Still feeling the rut potion leaking out of his pores, Viktor lazes around in his bed, listening to Yuri talk about his night with Yuuri, only mildly jealous when the alpha says Yuuri had laughed when knotted. There’s also _definitely_ not a thorn digging into the back of his skull, indignant that Yuri doesn’t seem to appreciate just how wonderful Yuuri is. Nope. Viktor smashes his face into his bed, breathing slowly, willing himself not to get hard. Hard _-er._

With the scent of a dozen omegas in heat, it’s impossible not to be on edge, he can practically taste the pheromones despite being in Yakov’s tent. It doesn’t help that Yuri isn’t bothering to control his own scent.

“But did he shiver?” asked Yakov, “And blast it, Yura, keep yourself in check!”

Yuri laughs loudly, still flushed and thrumming from his night and half a day with Yuuri (not that Viktor’s keeping track). “He did. So what? I thought they all did that after being knotted.”

Viktor laughed. “That means the seed took root.”

Yuri’s eyes almost fall out of his skull. “What?!”

Yakov ground his teeth, “I _told_ you about this!”

“It’s not a guarantee,” said Viktor gently, wary of the rising excitement of Yuri’s face, “It just means the seed’s taken root. The omega might still expel it if it’s not good.”

“Oh...” Yuri looked suspiciously at Viktor, “How was Otabek.”

“Very sweet. Do take care of him, try to stay the night. I think he’ll let you. Has he taken anyone besides us?”

There’s a low growl building deep in Yuri’s chest, but he controls himself. “Not that I know of.”

Viktor hummed, “I hope he gets what he wants.”

Yuri sits down on his own bed of furs, voice soft. “So do I.”

“ _Don’t_ even think about it!”

Yuri’s head snaps to Yakov, growling at the older alpha, low and dangerous. Viktor tenses, familiar with that tone.

“Lilia entrusted you to do your duty! Not to run off with some piss poor—”

Viktor throws himself out of bed, catching Yuri mid-air as he leaps for Yakov’s throat. They roll out of the open tent door and into the muddy pathway.

“Get out of my way!” Yuri snarls.

Viktor is acutely aware of how cold it is, being naked doesn’t help of course.

“Yuri. You need to take a walk. _Out_ of camp.” Viktor pleaded, “You can’t behave like this.”

Yuri snarls louder, people start to look outside of their tents.

Viktor feels a hand on his shoulder and he relaxes at Yakov’s voice. A little.

“Go back inside and put on some trousers,” says Yakov gruffly. “You’re drawing a crowd.”

There are elders coming to ogle them, talking loudly in disapproving tones.

“But—”

“I can handle a buck alpha,” murmurs Yakov, “I handled _you_ , didn’t I?”

“I was _never_ like that,” said Viktor, keeping Yuri rooted with the force of his gaze.

Yakov stepped in front of him, Viktor whined in distress and fear. Yuri could hurt Yakov unintentionally, could seriously inflict damage in the throes of blood lust.

Yakov gently pushed him back. “It’s okay.”

........

.......

Viktor knew Yakov’s joints hurt in the cold, he was ready with hot soup and warmed blankets when they returned hours later. He fussed over Yakov while avoiding making eye contact with Yuri.

“I’m fine,” said Yakov tiredly, “The cold’s just gotten into me. Some hot food and I’ll be fine.”

“What happened. You were gone for a long time.”

Yuri ignored the food and went straight for his bed, pulling the skins into the corner to crawl inside.

“An impromptu meeting with the other elders. I had to convince them not to kick us out of camp.” Yakov eyed the lump that was Yuri and motioned Viktor to step outside with him. “Katsuki Yuuri’s dam asked me if this was normal for Yuri.”

Viktor swallowed. “What did you say?”

“She asked for the truth so I gave it to her.”

Viktor shivered against the cold, he’d neglected to put on a coat. “Seems a bit extreme to kick us _all_ out.”

“There’s been trouble with the alphas and omegas who weren’t chosen. They’ve been circling the camp.”

Viktor hissed, hackles raised. “Why haven’t their families kept them away?”

“The families are involved as well, I believe.” Yakov grimaced, “There hasn’t been any trouble that I know of. Not yet. Which is why Yuri’s little out burst made them so angry.”

Viktor heaved out a deep breath. “Do you think the dam will tell Yuuri about our Yura’s—”

Yakov turned to stare Viktor down. “That is _none_ of our business. Do you understand?”

“Of course I do! I just—”

“Then drop it.” Yakov gnashed his teeth in frustration, “If Yuri had remained with Lilia instead of his dam’s family maybe he wouldn't...” He grunted, shaking his head, grizzled hair flopping.

“Who were the Plisetskys?” Viktor had always been morbidly fascinated with the tidbits he’d gleaned over the years.

“No one you ever want to call allies. As far as I know the only good ones were Yuri’s dam, and the grandfather who only took the Plisetsky name when he bonded with the grandmother. Stubborn man refused refuge when I offered it.”

Surprised, Viktor blinked down at his sire. “You offered Yuri’s grandfather refuge?”

“Of course I did. He’s the only reason Yuri is alive know. The rest of his extended family—” Yakov pursed his lips in a scary imitation of Lilia. “Go to bed. You’re meeting with Katsuki clan in a few days and I don’t want you scenting of distress or violence.”

 

 

 

****


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
>  ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
>  ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
>  ☆⌒(≧▽° )

Yuuri lazed in front of the low table, snuggly wrapped in a robe lined in black fur. Viktor trembled at the heated glance from Yuuri, who immediately drew him into the inner room. Yuuri’s nest was on top of a raised, wooden platform already looking like a haven Viktor wanted to make his. He gulped down the potion, not waiting for it to take effect, stooping down to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s bottom and pick him up.

Yuuri squealed,  laughing when Viktor gently deposited him on the nest.

“You came,” breathed Yuuri, gripping his shoulders.

Viktor panted hard, did the potion work that quickly? He was already feeling light-headed and hungry to have his mouth on Yuuri. “Nothing would have kept me. You want me still?” He had to make sure, he pet the omega’s arms in worry.

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock. “Yes. Viku... I want you.”

Viktor’s heart fluttered at the tender nickname. “I want you too. I’m glad I can give you pups too.”

Yuuri’s face softened and he drew Viktor in for a kiss.

Soon however, their bodies and minds were swept to instinct that had Viktor stripping off his clothes, and Yuuri fumbling with the straps of his robe.

“Yuuri.” He pressed his face into Yuuri’s neck, unable to control the arousal in his scent, and neither could Yuuri.

“Glad you’re here.”

Viktor shivered at the silk in Yuuri’s voice, he lifted a hand to caress the omega’s cheek. “There’s no one else.” Viktor tried to hold himself in check but he meant those words.

“Good. Give me everything, and don’t look away.” Yuuri purred into his neck, breaths wet as he rolled his hips into Viktor. “Fill me up.”

Mouthing wet kisses along Yuuri’s neck, he helped Yuuri out of the robe, moaning in appreciation at the feast before him. Yuuri’s golden skin was darkened by the summer months, and Viktor kissed where Yuuri smelled most strongly of sunlight and flowers.

They squirmed on the bed, panting and repositioning themselves, Viktor hungrily touching every inch of skin he could reach and Yuuri trying to get an eyeful of dick, finally planting his foot in the middle of Viktor’s chest, pushing him back.

“Oh yes.” Yuuri’s lurid and hazy eyes punched the air out of Viktor’s chest, his dick filling up and twitching with the appreciation.

They were both sinking into the electric warmth of the coupling, but Viktor was eager to establish something more than that.

“How do you want this?” He murmured, fingers tracing the soft folds of Yuuri’s cunt, the skin was softer than Yuuri’s woven fur, and the smell dripping out only drove Viktor to spread Yuuri’s legs apart so he could get more of it.

“Like this. Want you.” Yuuri’s words were failing him, he arched into Viktor, hips grinding up into the air. Slick dripping out to coat both of them.

“Take care of you,” promised Viktor, kneeling and scooting forward until his dick nudged Yuuri. “Stay after?”

“Yes. Stay,” Yuuri hooked a leg around Viktor’s neck, dragging him in, “Babies. Now.”

Viktor laughed and dragged Yuuri’s hips high, crunching Yuuri over. “Watch.” He dragged the head of his cock into Yuuri’s dripping cunt and the omega cried out, expecting to be penetrated.

“ _Watch_ , Yuuri. Good.” He purred praise when Yuuri turned to watch himself being opened by Viktor, his cries growing ragged when Viktor dragged his cockhead in, catching and pushing past the small bit of resistance. But still Viktor dragged it on, savoring Yuuri’s cries and labored breathing, how he trembled at the slow drag of cock inside of him.

“Viktor, _now!”_ Yuuri arched, his voice pitching loud and desperate.

Viktor gripped him tight and thrust up to the hilt.

Yuuri’s scream melted into laughter, hooking his knee over Viktor’s shoulder, and couldn’t seem to stop the noises that came out, not when Viktor didn’t give him time to recover.

Viktor crouched low, soaking up Yuuri’s body heat, relishing the way Yuuri clung, a stream of his native tongue gasped into Viktor’s ear.

“Yuuri...” Viktor’s next words turned into a groan when Yuuri gripped the back of his head and forced his mouth open, kissing him hungrily. Yuuri bit and licked so hard that Viktor saw stars, Yuuri’s hand clamped down on his nipple and Viktor shuddered, muffling his cries against Yuuri as he orgasmed.

But the night was young and Yuuri wasn’t shivering so Viktor didn’t pull out, just fucked through the orgasm until Yuuri hit his, cries turning into a delighted laugh.

That cleared the haze for a few minutes and Viktor stilled, focusing on kissing Yuuri whose warm mouth matched the warmth elsewhere.

He yelped when Yuuri clenched down on his dick. “Move, alpha.”

“Yes, love,” murmured Viktor, “Yes, darling omega.”

Yuuri hummed in delight, before dipping his finger to where they were joined. Fingers coated in slick, he inspected them closely before licking himself clean.

“Yuuri...” Viktor opened his mouth, panting loudly, moaning in delight when Yuuri recoated his fingers with the slick that had been pushed out by Viktor’s thrusts, sticking fingers into Viktor’s mouth, allowing him to thoroughly clean them off.

Viktor savored the taste, but Yuuri only grunted in displeasure.

“Want to taste _us_. Not just me.”

“You want...” Viktor slowed his thrusts, leaving his hips tucked flush with Yuuri. “You want me to _fill you_.”

“Yes!” Yuuri looked distraught that Viktor had misunderstood.

Viktor kissed the sweet omega to keep him calm, “Will fill you until it drips out.”

Yuuri relaxed in his arms, reaching up to stroke through Viktor’s hair, “Please...”

Viktor lowered Yuuri’s leg to wrap around his hips, nuzzling for a moment into Yuuri’s neck. “Hold tight.”

They were both sweaty and wrecked by the time Viktor had orgasmed two more times in Yuuri, he felt himself flagging, his knot threatening to pop whether or not he was inside Yuuri. But finally he could feel the omega trembling from his own orgasms and when Viktor pulled back, careful not to spill anything, he was pleased to see Yuuri’s loose cunt was full of white sticky come.

“Viku?”

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and dipped his fingers into his hole.

“Full. Knot now?”

Yuuri nodded, “And kiss.”

“And kiss,” agreed Viktor, easing Yuuri’s hips down so he could slide carefully back in. It didn’t take much, just a half a dozen thrusts and a few pinches to his nipples while they kissed.

Viktor trembled as the orgasm caught him, dragging his mind out to the ether. He could hear Yuuri cry out under him and he went back to kissing Yuuri, keeping the darling omega happy. They both felt the knot and collapsed, Viktor remaining crouched over Yuuri.

Someone tucked a blanket over them and Viktor dropped his head onto Yuuri’s chest where he could best hear the quiet heartbeat lulling him to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but have longer chapters when viktor and yuuri are being lovey-dovey.  
> Thank you so so so much for reading and sending me your messages, they're all so funny and cute!!! <3
> 
> I'm already starting to plan out the spring festival but i don't want to get ahead of myself :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Viktor woke up when the omega under him shivered violently for several long seconds. He petted and crooned, keeping them calm until it had passed. “Okay?”

Yuuri hummed, trying to squirm away.

“Omega. Knot.” Viktor held the omega firmly, dropping his weight onto the warm body.

 “Ah...” Yuuri stopped squirming, sighing and cuddling back into the warmth of Viktor’s chest, “Kiss.”

The haze still gripped their minds and Viktor could no more refuse Yuuri than he could force his own heart to stop beating. They kissed slowly, without hurry, Yuuri’s hand tracing soft patterns across his shoulders.

When Viktor tested the hold of the knot he was surprised to find it only slightly released. He ground into Yuuri a few times to give him the feel and Yuuri gasped, hips squeezing back. They fumbled like that, teasing and nipping kisses until Minako reappeared with water.

She wiped their faces off gently with a warm washcloth. “Sleep more. It’s the middle of the night. Yuuri? How do you feel?”

Yuuri nodded happily, “Good,” before burrowing back into Viktor’s arms. Minako smoothed Viktor’s hair and tucked the blanket more firmly around them.

“Cold?” she asked softly.

“No, okay.” Viktor tried to marshal his thoughts but Minako seemed to understand his difficulty, patting his back and retreating.

The knot lasted for an hour more before Viktor could gently tug it out, and the gush of fluid from Yuuri embarrassed them both.

Minako only sighed, “Bath. Both of you. Go.” She set to taking the nest down, careful of getting anything gross on herself.

To Viktor’s delight they were allowed to sit in the same tub while Yuuri’s dam washed first Yuuri’s and then his hair with fragrant soap. Yuuri melted into his arms, purring the whole time.

“Vicchan,” murmured Yuuri’s dam, “Will you stay until Yuuri is settled down for winter?”

Yuuri purred, barely able to keep his eyes open as it was. His body was ready to sleep the winter and oncoming discomfort away. Until spring that is.

Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s dark hair. “Yes. Yuuri asked. And I want to.”

Yuuri purred louder.

“Then call me mama.”

Viktor hugged Yuuri tighter, “Thank you, mama.”

After Hiroko left to finish arranging the nest they washed each other slowly, before stumbling to the freshly built nest. This one was more fur than skins, to keep in Yuuri’s body heat but allow him to move around in his slumber.

Hiroko laid out two soft robes and Yuuri showed Viktor how to tie it properly.

Yuuri curled up on his side, looking like a ethereal creature, Viktor settled himself over the omega, instinct dictating he use his own warmth to coax the omega into sleeping. Viktor’s hand trailed under the robe, up Yuuri’s leg to where he was still soft and swollen.

With an indignant squeak Yuuri shuffled away.

“Sorry, sorry. Wanted to—”

“I’m okay. Just hug me.”

Yuuri’s fingers tightened around him, one sliding up and down Viktor’s back, as if to remind himself that Viktor was really there. Viktor stuck his nose into Yuuri’s neck, snuffling the delicious scent that instead of begging to be ravaged, would soon beg to be cuddled and spoiled.

.......

Minako awoke them with breakfast in bed and cups of thick honeyed juice. They both devoured the food, slowing down with the second servings Minako gave them. Viktor drew Yuuri into his arms, stroking down the large expanse of his body.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“I’m fat,” said Yuuri placidly.

“Yeah, but you’ll lose it,” said Viktor.

“Are... you disappointed?” Yuuri squeezed his face, incredulous. “Will you not want me when I’m—”

“Shh,” Viktor cuddled him closer, “That wouldn’t change anything. Hush.”

Yuuri continued to squeeze his face looking for a lie, and upon finding none, kissed Viktor’s lips. “Don’t hush me.”

Viktor giggled against Yuuri’s warm mouth, heart beating too fast. He _almost_ asked Yuuri if this was more than just a coupling for pups. But that could upset Yuuri, throwing off his instinct to hibernate through the winter.

So he pulled away from the kiss to blow a raspberry against Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri squirmed and laughed, trying to pry Viktor’s head away from his neck as Viktor continued to tickle him.

Later, Minako found them hugging and talking excitedly about the fabric Yuuri had invented.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.” She tried scolding them but her scowl kept slipping into a soft smile at Yuuri. “Well... I guess it doesn’t matter. We can bed you down for winter after the final celebrations.”

Yuuri squealed excitedly, throwing off the blankets, looking more awake than in days. “I want to be painted!”

Minako pretended to consider this. “Well... Okay. But Viktor has to leave. Only for a few days!” She added hastily when Yuuri’s scent soured.

Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s shoulder. “Minako knows where to find me if you want me to come back right away.”

Yuuri leaned against Viktor’s chest, hand gripping Viktor’s thigh. “I want you to come back. But if you’re busy...I understand.”

Viktor carefully pried Yuuri’s hand off his bare leg, leaning forward to cuddle Yuuri, kissing the tender skin of his neck. “I’m not leaving until you understand that you just have to call me back.”

Minako sat by the nest, sharp eyes on Viktor.

“You’ll come back...”

The soft words made Viktor hold Yuuri tighter, made him kiss the thin skin protecting the bonding gland at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

“Don’t you believe me?”

“Minako...Can you give us a minute?”

She gave Viktor a hard look that said, _behave_ , before leaving.

Yuuri nudged Viktor away so he could turn. “I believe you. Of course I do. I just—” Yuuri sighed.

Viktor pulled Yuuri’s legs across his lap, “You just...? What do you want from me, darling?”

“I—” Yuuri brought his eyes up, “You. Just you.”


	12. Chapter 12

“You’re back soon,” commented Yakov.

“Yuuri’s having the healers confirm the pregnancy. And I’ve been gone like two days!”

“Three,” muttered Yakov.

“Awww. You missed me.”

“I did no such thing!”

Laughing, Viktor went out of the tent to enjoy the festivities. Already there were a few omegas out strutting and fawning over their fellows who were also painted. Viktor went to check up on Otabek and Yuri, finding out from Otabek’s dam that they were still in the sleeping phase but that she hoped they would wake up soon.

Seung-gil and Phichit were having dinner when Viktor went to see Seung-gil.

“Stay!” said Phichit and when Seung-gil offered nothing to contradict, he took a seat and politely kept his gaze off the omega.

Phichit had no compunctions since he was Seung-gil’s last alpha. It was a fun dinner and through coy glances Viktor surmised that Seung-gil was happy.

“Why aren’t you at Yuuri’s?”

“He wanted to be painted,” said Viktor with a sigh, “So I have to be scarce for a few days. But he did ask me to help bed him down for winter so it’s not hard being patient.”

“Seung-gil hasn’t asked me yet,” said Phichit brightly, “But I’m excited to do so if he would like.”

“Of course I need you here,” muttered Seung-gil, eyes flashing, “Where else are you needed?”

“Nowhere!” chirped Phichit, “So here I’ll be.”

Viktor hid his laughter and excused himself from the table, thanking Seung-gil for the hospitality.

.....

He skulked outside the Katsuki’s tent until Minako, followed by Yuuri and his dam, emerged.

“Yuuri!”

“Viktor!” Flushed with excitement and pride, Yuuri rushed forward, grabbing Viktor’s shoulders.

“You—You’re,” Viktor stared at the triple line painted around Yuuri’s neck, surrounding his upper arms, and painted on his palms. Three concentric circles. “Really?” He asked weakly, hardly daring to believe it.

“Yes,” said Minako smugly, coming to stand behind Yuuri, “Really.”

Eyes shining, Yuuri laughed when Viktor bent forward to kiss the last circle around his neck, his arms and the center of his palm.

“Really,” said Minako crossly, “Behave yourself.” But she grinned at Viktor.

Yuuri, of course, was beyond such reproach and stepped into Viktor’s arms, eyes fluttering and stomach warming at being immediately hugged back.

He turned his face into Viktor’s neck, squirming until his mouth was near Viktor’s ear. “I’m still sore from having you inside me for so long.”

Viktor wheezed, cradling the back of Yuuri’s neck. “Wait until I get you alone for a bonded heating.”

“Alright, Vicchan,” said Hiroko softly, eyes dancing, “Yuuri has to greet the others too.”

Reluctantly, Viktor released Yuuri. “I love this outfit.”

Yuuri chirped happily. The sea green robe folded snugly under his collarbone, sleeves tied back with copper weaving. The soft grey belt snug against his stomach.

Viktor resigned himself to trailing after the procession of Yuuri and his dam.

“You’ve become really attached,” muttered Minako, taking Viktor’s arm. “It would be best to give Yuuri time before making the decision to court. Both of you need it to settle your feelings.”

“But this summer...” Viktor pouted.

“Yuuri’s going to be busy with newborn pups _and_ helping his sister. He’s not going to be available.”

 “I suppose,” he said slowly, “It would give me more time to gather gifts too.”

“Well there you go.”

“Are you _sure_ Yuuri won’t be courting this summer.”

Minako grimaced, “I’m not a seer. But I know Yuuri.”

“Hm. Very well.”

Yuuri’s dam and sire were quickly distracted by other elders and Viktor edged closer to Yuuri, coming up by his elbow, wanting to ask about the summer.

Until Phichit spotted them, grabbing Yuuri’s hands out of the air. “I’m so happy for you! You’re going to be the second cutest pregnant omega come spring.”

“Second?” asked Viktor, while Yuuri seemed to shrug off the snub.

Phichit laughed and released Yuuri’s hands, being obnoxious about counting the three stripes on Yuuri’s arms. “Yes second, right after Seung-gil!”

Yuuri looked around Phichit to where Seung-gil stood, giving Yuuri a hard stare.

Viktor’s hackles rose, despite knowing that violence was out of the question. He didn’t like Seung-gil or Phichit’s searching gazes on Yuuri. Not like that.

“I thought I heard the Lees were attending,” said Yuuri brightly,

“We finally mustered up enough gifts,” said Seung-gil drily. “Congratulations.” Seung-gil eyed Yuuri’s triple stripe. “Although... I wouldn’t want to know if I was about to blow up with triplets.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~dRaMa~
> 
> Thank you for sticking around to read this!!! I'm so glad that all of you enjoy it so so much :3 :D

Viktor’s blood ran cold but he refrained from picking Yuuri up and hustling him out of there when Yuuri only rolled his eyes.

He only got more confused when Yuuri glared at Phichit.

“I know what you’re on about and I’m telling you _it’s not happening_.”

Viktor’s mind immediately leaps to Phichit trying to lure Yuuri to the Chulanont clan on the promise of happiness.

“You’d leave the Katsuki clan?”

Seung-gil hisses at him to be quiet while Yuuri just stares with wide eyes. “What?! Why—”

“I think Viktor’s a little confused,” said Phichit quickly, looking around for eavesdroppers.

“Very!” snapped Seung-gil, reaching for Yuuri’s hand and pulling him towards the vendor area. “Come on.”

“Oh, I wanted to meet Otabek!” Yuuri protested, easily dragging the other omega in the opposite direction, “The Altin clan brought horses. I bet that’s where he is.”

They found Yuri ogling the horses the Altins had brought with them. Otabek was holding the lead rope of one creature, stroking the velvet nose.

“She’s really quite nice. It’s just all the noise and smells rile her up. Oh.” Otabek looked over, catching sight of them approaching.

Otabek wore twin circles on his neck, arms, and palms. He met Yuuri’s hug with barely concealed nervousness.

“I don’t believe I know your clan,” said Yuuri, petting Otabek’s arms. “Is this your first time attending?”

“Yes. My grandmother established us so we’re not well known beyond our territory. Although my sister was here last winter.”

Yuuri’s smile toward Otabek was so warm that Viktor felt himself drawn in, thrilling at how Otabek stepped in close to Yuuri.

Seung-gil stared hard at Otabek. “Let me offer lunch. Not you,” he added sharply, looking at Viktor, Yuri, and Phichit.

........

Although Seung-gil should have served the lunch, considering it’s _his_ tent. He slides the large serving platter to Yuuri.

“Absolutely not,” says Yuuri flatly, scowling.

“Hmph.”

It’s not a good sign when all Seung-gil has to do is bow his head for Yuuri’s nape to itch. It’s a sign of submission and Yuuri’s instincts scream at him to either bow as well or—

Glaring fiercely, he yanks the serving tray closer and portions out the food for three. Seung-gil doesn’t bother hiding his smug smile.

“Where is your clan wintering?”Seung-gil smiled thinly at Yuuri before asking Otabek his question.

“Ah... I believe near the Crispinos.”

Both Yuuri and Seung-gil frown.

“The Crispinos aren’t exactly friendly,” said Yuuri slowly, portioning a large meal for the young omega before he serves himself to eat.

“Unless you’re marrying into the clan. Or your sister perhaps is being courted?”

When Otabek doesn’t reply, Yuuri gets worried. Luckily, Seung-gil has the tact of a typhoon.

“You see, Yuuri? Another soul who needs shelter under your wing.”

Yuuri _feels_ a noodle hit his lung and it takes him bending over his knees to spit it back out.

“I don’t even have wings!”

“You never were imaginative.”

“You’re too fond of birds. It’s _weird.”_

Otabek’s eyes bounce from Seung-gil to Yuuri, interested in where the conversation is going.

“Are you thinking of starting your own clan?” Otabek’s voice is soft and sure of himself.

Yuuri throws his hands up.

“Stop being coy,” snaps Seung-gil, “Your dam has your sister courting and your brother about to start his rites. Spirits know how many offers of binding _you_ have.”

Yuuri snarls. “Enough.”

Seung-gil bares his teeth but backs off.

“If you _are_ thinking of starting a clan,” said Otabek politely, keeping his tone distant, “I’d like to offer my loyalty now. I’m not happy with how my dam and sire want to use me as a game piece.”

Yuuri shakes his head, “It’s more complicated than just gathering our things and walking out. We’d have to carve out a new territory, for starters.”

“We could route out the Itels near the lakes,” said Seung-gil coolly, “They’re morons.”

There’s a tense silence, Yuuri plays with the soft ridge of his robe.

Seung-gil sighs in defeat and that only makes Yuuri feel worse.

“What do you want me to say?” asks Yuuri quietly, “You’re putting your lives at risk  on the off chance I don’t fuck this up.”

Seung-gil licks his lips. “You’re the only one with the resources and clout to do it.”

Yuuri’s fury freezes over, a ball of ice dropping heavy into Yuuri’s heart. They don’t want him. They want his resources, the material things that would keep them fed and clothed. It’s simultaneously a relief that he wouldn’t be the main focus for leadership. And yet... Yuuri can’t even admit it to himself in the safety of his own nest that he dreams of being a matriarch.

His stomach twists, souring and heaving up into his throat.

“Excuse me,” he whispers, almost kicking Otabek in his rush to escape.


	14. Chapter 14

That night, Viktor creeps timidly to the side of the nest.

“Yuuri?” He strokes the edge of the nest, knuckles bumping Yuuri’s foot.

When Yuuri’s only response is a whimper, Viktor leaps into the nest, ignoring Minako’s outraged growl.

Yuuri is curled onto his stomach face pressed into the bed, when Viktor turns him around Yuuri’s sobbing stutters to a halt.

He doesn’t know what’s wrong, what hurts, or anything. “Please. What’s wrong, darling. Yuuri _Yuuri_. What’s wrong?”

Yuuri clenches his eyes closed and just shakes in Viktor’s grip, he’s twisting his face away but not indicating that he’s scared or threatened by Viktor.

Minako crouches by Yuuri’s head. “Yuuri. Are you having cramps?”

Viktor watches Yuuri struggle for breath and he lifts Yuuri up to sit, pitching him forward.

That shakes something loose in Yuuri and he gasps. “N-no.”

“Are you bleeding?”

“No? I don’t—”

“Let me check.” Minako abruptly reaches forward for Yuuri’s trousers.

Yuuri _shrieks_ in fear, anger.

Viktor doesn’t know what happens, one second he’s in Yuuri’ nest, the next he’s got Yuuri curled up in his arms with one foot out the tent. He’s growling at Minako, adrenaline making him sweat in the already sweltering temperature of the tent.

“Put me down!” Yuuri regains his ability to speak and elbows Viktor in the gut. Yuuri’s breath quicken in fear, breaths coming in shallow but regular.

Viktor complies, gently setting Yuuri down. The omega scrambles away from Viktor, directly back into his nest where he disappears for a moment before a pair of arms reach out to drag Minako inside.

Viktor slinks out, shaken and shaking. Yuuri’s scream echoes in his ears, the adrenaline makes everything too in focus, the ever-present smog of pheromones choking him. He manages to stumble out of the front room and then onto the little area in front of the tent.

“Vicchan?” Yuuri’s dam touches his arm hesitantly.

“Sorry.” Viktor whispers, pawing at her arm, “Sorry.” He flees back to Yakov’s.

......

......

Two days later Yakov cajoles him out of bed. “You need to bathe at least! I will roll you into the river!”

Viktor reluctantly bathes and goes outside. Somehow, Yakov has guilted Yuri into dragging Viktor out.

“Come on, you complete disaster.” Yuri guides him out, “We’re having dinner with Beka.”

He’s happy Yuri is connecting with Beka, he really is, but all Viktor wants is to go home. The festival is over for him, he’s done is duty, and now he should be allowed to sleep.

Yuri drags him to the dinner and Beka doesn’t meet his eyes once, just guiltily greets Viktor at the start of dinner.

Once the last of the dishes are cleared away, Yuri settles in for a long evening that Viktor doesn’t want so he pretends to have a headache and excuses himself.

He doesn’t even realize where he’s walking to until he’s almost on their doorstep.

Viktor stops, breathing heavily and consciously turns himself away.

“Hey, you!”

Viktor swallows and turns, keeping his stance neutral. “Good evening.”

Minako stalks forward, “Don’t give me that crap. You ran out so fast I got a hernia from it!”

It’s supposed to make him laugh but Viktor just shudders. “H-how is he?”

“Fine. Upset still over something he refuses to talk about, but he’s also upset you’re not with him.”

Viktor fidgets, shifts his stance, drums fingers against his thigh. “Is it okay if I speak with him? I promise to leave if—”

“Spirits help me!” Minako grabs his arm, dragging him inside, “Just go.”

Viktor pushes aside the curtain that separates the public rooms from the private. He gulps.

Yuuri is pacing around his nest, fretting. There’s a low whine coming from him.

“Come on, Yuuri. Just a little, I’m sure—Vicchan!”

Yuuri’s head whips around, the whites of his eyes stark in the low light.

“YuuriI’m _so_ sorry.” He throws himself in front of the omega, grabbing Yuuri’s feet.

Yuuri squawks, backing up into the table and falling on his butt, knocking a bowl of rice onto the floor.

Hiroko immediately brightens. “I’m going to get some food. And I’ll bring in some hot rocks for the nest. It’s frightfully cold tonight.” She curls her hand around Viktor’s head and then bustles out, calling for Minako.

Yuuri seems frozen in shock but quickly recovers. “Viktor, why are you apologizing?! You didn’t—”

“I scared you.”

“Oh. _Oh_. I guess you did? But Minako scared _you._ You thought she was going to hurt me. I was... not in a good place when she wanted to touch me.” Yuuri trailed off, shuddering. “I just... I knew you would do something. I knew you wouldn’t let her... But it’s stupid. She’s my _sire_. It’s not even—” Yuuri slumped. “I’m so tired. No one ever tells you _how_ tired pregnancy makes you. Nevermind the pain at the end.”

Viktor tensed at hearing that. Pain? The birth. “Oh.”

“Yeah. So _please_ don’t apologize.”

Viktor relented, how could he not with Yuuri’s hopeful, dark eyes on him. “Is it okay with you if I stay for a little?”

“Stay as long as you want.”

“For tea?”

“Yes.”

“For... the night?”

Yuuri smiles slowly and moves to sit next to the table properly. Viktor helps him clean up the rice, they were barely finishing up when Minako and Hiroko returned with not only tea but a few selections of tasty meats and greens.

“I’m not hungry,” said Yuuri stubbornly, “I only wanted tea.”

“You need to eat as much as possible before bedding down for winter,” said Hiroko, “Trust me. You’ll feel so much better if you do this.”

Yuuri snuggled up to Viktor, turning his face away from the food Hiroko pushed in front of him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting exciting now!!! :o

“He clearly can’t stomach anymore food, dear. Let him drink the tea and then go to bed.”

Hiroko looked at Yuuri carefully, “I know it’s tempting to think that, but waking up in the spring emaciated is no fun either and it makes feeding the pups difficult.”

“Do you have any soups or mush?” Viktor asks quietly, noting how Yuuri’s having difficulty with the food. “What about rice pudding?”

When Minako and Hiroko just blink at him, Viktor’s heart soars.

“I can make it! It’s delicious. Slightly sweet and easy to eat.” He looked at Yuuri eagerly, “Would you like to try some? I won’t make a lot in case you don’t like it, but even if you don’t I know I could eat it for _days.”_

Yuuri smiled, a soft and hesitant thing that made Viktor even more determined to banish Yuuri’s bad thoughts. Whatever bad things had been on Yuuri’s mind wouldn’t stand a chance in the face of Viktor’s care!

With Hiroko’s help he manages to make the rice pudding, Hiroko understanding almost immediately as soon as he lists off the ingredients and cookware he needs.

Half an hour later he’s bringing in a single serving of the rice pudding and placing it in front of Yuuri.

“If you don’t immediately love it, you’ll break my heart.” Viktor’s declaration was met with a snort from Minako and a small smile from Yuuri.

“I don’t know if I can eat all of it.”

“Good. Then I can eat the rest.”

Yuuri’s smile that sings high and sweet in Viktor’s mind. His instincts crow over this shining jewel of Yuuri tasting the food and smiling.

“I like it.”

Slowly, Yuuri continued to eat. Viktor could tell that each bite was still a chore but the soft texture and almost runny consistency made eating easier. Yuuri managed to eat almost half of the bowl before he put one bite too many into his mouth and then grimaced, his throat struggling to swallow the food.

Viktor had already finished his own portion but easily inhaled Yuuri’s leftovers, much to his amusement.

“You’ll get just as fat as me,” he teased, voice soft. He poked Viktor’s cheek.

“Then you’d see how cute you are!”

Hiroko laughed, looking at them fondly. “Okay boys, time for bed.”

Yuuri pouted a little, refreshed by the food in his belly, but once Viktor started nuzzling into his neck he went quietly.

.....

The next morning and for several days it snowed quite heavily and Viktor couldn’t have been more thrilled at being wrapped up in a hot nest with his pregnant omega while it snowed outside. Viktor grabbed the edge of the blanket and sharply lifted it up, bringing in some cool air under the covers.

Yuuri whined but didn’t wake as Viktor crawled out. Yuuri was basically tucked in for the winter and Viktor knew that he had to keep composure when the time came to separate.

Hiroko insisted on wrapping Viktor up in a heavy skin. “Yakov’s tent is only a little ways off, mama.”

Minako grinned, “Just take the damn skin and don’t freeze!”

Viktor laughed, “Okay, okay.”

The moment he made it into Yakov’s tent and saw the old alpha, he knew something was wrong.

“Yakov?”

“It’s nothing, sleep a little and then you have to start packing. The weather is supposed to worsen within a few days, we want to be out of here by then.”

“If you’re sure...”

“I am.”

Viktor starts packing, separating his things from everyone else’s. When Yuri and Georgi come in they stink like high hell, making both Viktor and Yakov gag.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” snapped Yuri. “We traded some knives for another horse. Or else we would have to leave some of the gifts behind.”

Yakov pretends to be outraged at the smell they bring in, but relents that it’s a good idea.

Viktor smiles at them, “It was really quite thoughtful to get an extra horse. We just have to find a way to keep them from getting so smelly.”

Georgi hugs him, transferring the stink to him and Viktor gags again. He doesn’t want to wash in the freezing cold but, it seems he doesn’t have a choice now. Despite Yakov’s protesting, Viktor grabs two buckets to get some water from the river, hopefully it’s not frozen solid. He sticks his tongue out to catch some of the heavy snowflakes that have been falling for the past hour. The ground is slowly turning white again.

He’s plodding along the path leading out of camp and down to the river bank when he catches the scent of violence and vomit. A group of thirty armed people approaches the camp from the west, Viktor doesn’t realize their weapons are at the ready until an arrow strikes one of his buckets.

He scrambles out of the way, feet slipping on the powdery snow, something punches his shoulder, bringing pain and heat.

He smells blood and bolts down the path, ignoring the war cries behind him.

Viktor screams, and immediately heads start popping out of tents. Angry at first and then fearful as he runs past, an arrow lodged in his shoulder.

That’s when the first tent goes up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im laughing at everyone's reactions because i've been hinting at this happening pretty early on. also idk what kinds of fics are popular right now but no this isnt a dream or too sudden and no no one is dying. omg u guys are so funny,nthank youuu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!  
> I am so happy at all of you who've liked and commented on my story, truly, thank you.  
> I'm not sure when the spring installment will be ready but I will try to work on it! :)  
> <3

Yuuri feels when Viktor leaves, but he can’t bring himself to wake up. His limbs are too heavy and the heat of the nest is perfect.

Occasionally someone tips his head back, wetting his tongue and Yuuri drinks cool water gratefully. It’s quiet and serene, his sire and dam’s scent linger while Viktor’s slowly fades into something from a dream.

He sleeps.

There’s a scream and rough hands drag him out of the nest, his knees banging on the wooden platform.

Yuuri’s head lolls and he chirps a wordless question, hands pawing for the warmth of his nest. He grows confused, but his eyes refuse to open, now he whines. Distressed.

“Shut up!” The rough hands shake him and Yuuri realizes he’s being dragged out of his nest by a stranger. Adrenaline ices his brain, and his eyes fly open.

Yuuri kicks his leg out, hooking it around the heavy wooden table where he hosted so many dinners.

“Let go!” Rough hands drop him, kicking the table aside. It gives Yuuri time to scramble upright, running for the cold.

But he’s clumsy and there’s snow on the ground, a few steps and he’s falling to his knees. There’s blood in the snow, bright and stark. The sharp lines of hot blood melting and then freezing again, Yuuri tries to swallow the vomit but it rises and the acid burns his throat.

“Get back here!” The man gags at the scent of puke, stumbling away from Yuuri.

The cold air burns away the rest of the sleeping instinct. Grimly, Yuuri fights to get back up. Only for someone to shove him back down into the snow, a heavy foot kicking him in the ribs. He wails, arms coming down to protect his stomach.

“You think you can just _decide_ to leave! I tell you when you leave!” The man grabs Yuuri by the collar of his sleep shirt, breath foul.

Yuuri realizes the man is piss-drunk at the same time he steals the knife hanging from his attacker’s hip. They both scream when Yuuri punches up into the man’s belly, the stink of blood and viscera steaming the air. Yuuri grunts at the weight of the man, who gasps and uselessly paws at Yuuri as he falls, snarling viciously even as his blood soaks through Yuuri’s thin clothes.

There are more people coming, to attack or to help. Yuuri isn’t sure. He picks himself up and _runs_. His bare feet stinging from the cold.

A bubbling nausea threatens and Yuuri gives in to it, stumbling to his knees to throw up again. The air is full of screams of pain and fear that drive Yuuri back to his feet and he veers away from the camp, from the _noise_. There’s a small copse of large trees. He has to hide. He has to _hide._ It hurts to breathe and his knees sting from falling on frozen ground.

Yuuri stabs the knife into a tree and uses it as a slippery, cold step onto a high branch. He reaches down to tug the knife free. _Higher, higher_. He climbs into the arms of the tree, shivering and miserable, wet with blood and vomit. He hugs the trunk of the tree, trying to keep his toes warm.

....

....

“What do you mean you can’t find him?!” Viktor screams at Minako who winces. She’s nursing a wound on her arm and a heavy blow to head. Hiroko is laid up with a bad stab to her back. But they’re both alive, thank the spirits.

“When those bastards attacked us we couldn’t get to him in time. We don’t—” She falters and Viktor feels guilty for screaming. “We don’t know what happened. He was definitely dragged out but...”

“I’ll go looking,” said Viktor, “Show me.”

Minako leads him to where there’s a dead man sprawled in the snow, there’s so little blood on the ground despite the deep knife wound to his gut

“This is where his scent gets lost with the blood. He must have gotten away or been carried out.”

Viktor crouches, inspecting the dead man, “He might be covered in blood.” Wanting to vomit, Viktor leans forward to pick up the man’s lingering scent of blood. “I’ll see if this leads me anywhere.”

“I’ll keep looking with the other prisoners and injured.”

Viktor nods curtly and follows the sickening scent of blood, almost losing it several times, since it’s no use tracking the churned paths where people ran around, frantic with panic.

The scrap of blood-scent holds and grows stronger when it veers away from the camp. There’s a trail of someone’s footsteps disrupting the fresh fallen snow. He follows the slippery path, tripping twice and landing hard on his ass each time.

“Yuuri!” Viktor bawls, “Yuuri where _are_ you?!” He goes rigid when a dark shape falls out of a tree.

“Vi-Vi-Viku” Yuuri’s skin is ash gray with a heavy stain of blood on his chest. He curls inward, chattering. Unable to get up.

Viktor runs forward, “Where are you hurt?”

Yuuri just bursts out crying.

“Let me see. Let me _see.”_ Viktor yanks his own coat off, draping it on Yuuri’s shoulders, helps Yuuri sit up.

“N-not hurt,” mumbles Yuuri through his tears, he’s not even shivering. “Cold.”

“Are you sure?” Viktor insists, cupping Yuuri’s icy face.

Yuuri nods slowly.

“Alright then. Let’s get you back to Hiroko. Come on. Up.” Viktor turns, pulling Yuuri onto his back, the omega whimpering in pain. “Yuuri?”

“I’m fine,” repeats Yuuri, snuggling into the warmth of Viktor’s neck, “Just cold.”

The path back into camp makes Viktor start sweating, his nervousness transferring to Yuuri who whines and latches onto his neck. The same side where he took an arrow, so despite the gentle slide of lips and tongue, Viktor yelps.

“Sorry, darling,” He apologizes to Yuuri, “That side hurts.”

Yuuri kisses his neck in apology, snuggling into the other side. “What happened?”

Viktor maneuvers over a slippery area successfully, wondering if he should answer. “Someone shot me with an arrow.”

Instantly, Yuuri’s arms tighten over him and he’s growling softly. Viktor chuckles, risking his balance to crane back and kiss Yuuri. “I’m alright. They had terrible aim.”

Despite the reassurance, Yuuri goes back to sucking a bruise on Viktor’s neck, trying to comfort himself. Viktor lets him, pleased at Yuuri’s possessiveness.

Their luck doesn’t hold, however and Viktor takes a hard fall when they’re almost there. The water used to put out the fires melting and refreezing snow into a slick surface underfoot. Viktor yelps as he goes down hard, scraping his knees and hand, his other hand tight around Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri tries to slide off, but Viktor holds him firm. “Don’t get off. Just give me a minute to get up.”

His knees are a mess as he carefully gets back up, Yuuri whining low and insistent into his ear.

“I’m fine, love. I’m fine.”

......

.....

Hiroko strips Yuuri, bathing him in lukewarm water while Minako wraps Viktor’s knees and hand.

“Wh-what happened?” Yuuri is finally trembling from the cold, and violently, though he sighs in relief when Hiroko presses him into Viktor’s arms. Viktor curls around Yuuri while Hiroko and Minako work blood and warmth first into Yuuri’s hands and then his feet.

Hiroko sighs, focusing on tending to her son.

It’s Minako who leaves and comes back with two cups of warm, but not hot, tea before speaking. “Those that were, for one reason or another, rejected, got piss drunk. And decided that if they were unhappy, everyone else would be too. The man you knifed was a suitor we rejected right away because your blood was too close.”

Viktor busied himself with slowly rubbing Yuuri’s arms, back, and tops of his thighs.

“But what did they _want?_ ”

“They threw a sleeping omega into the river,” said Minako grimly, “Luckily she managed to swim out, though she’s broken her foot. I think that was the general gist of it. And they torched a few tents. One woman died when some horses got out, spooked by the fire. They trampled her.”

Yuuri wiped his tears away, “What’s going to happen? A trial of the individuals or the families?”

“Probably the families,” replied Hiroko softly, “Their clans really should have been more careful.”

Yuuri sighs, leaning back against Viktor’s warm chest. They don’t speak until Yuuri asks timidly. “Viktor?”

“Yes, darling.” He kisses Yuuri’s cheek.

“I know it’s a hassle but will you help me go to sleep again?”

Viktor’s heart aches. “Of course I will. I was afraid you wouldn’t want me to.” Yuuri’s wide, disbelief makes Viktor chuckle. “It’s true.”

It takes a whole day for Yuuri to rebuild his nest and feel comfortable enough to bed down, despite both Minako and Hiroko sitting in the same room so their scents help lull Yuuri back to sleep.

Viktor rubs Yuuri’s back and his thighs, croons and sings softly for Yuuri. He curls over the omega and whispers in his own native tongue silly promises he desperately wants to keep. Viktor rubs his neck against Yuuri’s and kisses him until they’re both a little too worked up. Yuuri finally begins to purr and go hazy sometime during daybreak, fitfully turning away when Hiroko tries to handfeed him some mouth-watering fried pork.

Instead, she handfeeds Viktor who blushes and hides his face into Yuuri’s neck after only one bite. Hiroko chuckles and tucks them in deeper. Viktor falls asleep with Yuuri, rumbling in response to Yuuri’s continuous purring.

It’s hours later when cool air seeps back into the nest. “Vicchan.”

Yuuri doesn’t even stir, there’s a patch of drool under his mouth.

“Mm?”

“Yakov is here. It’s time.”

Viktor bites back his whine, but Hiroko pats his head in sympathy. “Come on, dear. Unless you want to come home with us.”

Viktor _almost_ burrows back in with Yuuri, but...

Yuuri would be furious at being coddled like that, at _Viktor_ for not giving him a choice in the matter. He kisses Yuuri’s forehead one last time and manages to drag himself out. He helps Hiroko tuck Yuuri in deeper, maintaining the warmth.

“Go change. I have some food before you leave.”

Much too soon Viktor is swaddled in thick winter clothing with waterproof boots and a scarf tucked against his mouth, snow goggles[1]  resting on his forehead. He wolfs down one last serving of rice and fried pork before Hiroko kisses his cheek. Minako hugs him tightly and whispers. “See you soon.”

That braces Viktor’s resolve. “Thank you.” Feeling better, Viktor steps out, trudging in the fresh snow after his sire.

 

-End-


End file.
